Flames
by Fan of Mikey
Summary: A pair of yellow eyes glare back at me and I smile while reaching out a hand.


**Title:** Flames  
**Rating:** Hard R  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
**Prompt:** None  
**Char/Pair:** Miroku/dog-demon  
**Spoilers:** None  
**W/C:** 966  
**Warnings:** male/male relationship  
**Summary:** I'm awakened by a feeling of someone staring at me and it is hard to adjust to the darkness of the night. A pair of yellow eyes glare back at me and I smile while reaching out a hand.

I find myself thinking of him constantly. Idle moments take my mind to wherever he may be. I imagine him, standing before me, long silver hair blowing beautifully in the wind. I reach up and run my fingers through its length. He sighs and takes my hand in his, kissing my fingertips.

I moan aloud and the smile on my lips when I open my eyes draw stares from my friends and the blood rushes back up my body and into my cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?"

Young fox-demon Shippo eyes me curiously. I cannot let him learn the truth. None of them can find out. No just yet anyway.

"Nothing. I suggest we rest for the night. Perhaps we can get some food from the village over the hill."

My friends nod in agreement and we set about making camp. Inuyasha and Sango go on ahead to see if the villagers would be kind enough to spare a meal with a group of strangers. I can almost hear the unasked questions that are in the eyes of my friends.' I wonder if I am prepared to answer.

Night falls quickly here now as seasons change and the sun draws farther away. Our tiny fire is almost extinguished and an occasional rumble escapes my sleeping companions.

I am finding it hard to fall asleep tonight. I close my eyes and all I can see is his face, and as welcoming as that may be most other times, tonight with the close proximity to curious minds it is not a good idea.

I stir uncomfortably on my make-shift bed. There must be something I can do to erase all thoughts of him from my mind. Is that even what I want? 

No, I believe that it is not. What I want is wholly and completely him. To have him near me always. I want to feel his warm breath on my skin just before we kiss. To have his hands caress every inch of me.

The coldness of the night hits my heated body and I shiver father under my blankets. A sliver of moonlight peaks out from behind some clouds and my hands find what they're looking for. 

He is there before me once more. The light from the moon and stars shine into his eyes and the passion there warms me more than any blanket ever could.

He lies next to me on the hard, solid earth and brushes the hair out of my eyes. His touch excites me. The frustrations of the day cease as he draws ever nearer and it no longer matters that I am in the company of four other people.

I am certain that if he gets any closer I will melt and seep into the earth, it is a destiny I am willing to endure as long s I can remember this moment.

He traces his fingers along the side of my face and around my lips. A small cry escapes them and I look pleadingly into his eyes, ready fro him.

He ignores it and continues to trace the outline of my body, working his way down my neck and shoulders and around to my chest. My breath quickens and the mounting pressure in my temples makes me feel faint.

Take. 

Life before this moment is now just something I was doing to get to here. To now. To him. His fingers continue their trek to my belly where they stop.

He hadn't taken his gaze from me until now. Now his eyes are closed and for that second before we kiss I can feel his warm breath on my skin. It is everything that I had imagined it would be.

Me.

His lips are dry as they touch mine, but they are soft. I gasp at the ferocity in which he ravishes my mouth, but I do not pull away.

I can see my future and it is all him. As it had always been. The thought brings a tear to my eye and as it falls between our lips I can taste its salt. 

He pulls away from my mouth and moves upwards, kissing my nose and cheeks, lingering on my closed eyelids.

I can feel him now, and it's an intensity that matches my own. I know I must wait, that this moment will end and he will escape back into the recesses of my mind if I do not.

Now.

His fingers travel again, drawing a path down my goose fleshed arm, to my wrist. 

And when his hand finally reaches mine o and our fingers intertwine it is all I can do to not wake the whole village.

I scream into the silk of his robes, the sound deadened by fabric and flesh and muscle.

It isn't long before it is over. My head rests in the crook of his arm as I sleep. Life as I know it has now changed and there's nothing I won't or can't do. For him.

I'm awakened by a feeling of someone staring at me and it is hard to adjust to the darkness of the night. A pair of yellow eyes glare back at me and I smile while reaching out a hand.

"What are you doing Miroku? Why are you yelling Sesshomaru's name like that?" 

The yellow eyes in the dark do not belong to the beloved but to the brother' so alike yet not at all the same. I withdraw my hand.

"It was just a dream, Inuyasha. Nothing more." 

The dog-demon looks at me a moment longer before turning and sitting at the edge of the group to keep lookout.

I, Lord Monk Miroku, turn to stare into the flames of the dying fire, and wait for what dreams may come.


End file.
